the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/08 April 2018
22:03:36 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:06:49 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 22:07:41 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 22:09:04 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 22:23:53 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 22:23:58 o/ 22:29:04 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 22:29:10 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:34:04 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:34:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 22:35:04 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 22:35:23 Hey Freezy and Falco! o/ 22:35:38 Hey (Robin) 22:43:09 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 22:43:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:19:19 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:19:33 This dead af. 23:19:37 Hey Korra! o/ 23:21:16 Welcome, C.Syde65. 23:22:16 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:22:39 Hey South! o/ 23:22:55 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:23:21 I assume you have all looked at the TKF Wiki and saw the beginning of the Staff Guide? 23:24:02 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:24:05 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:24:35 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:24:41 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:25:10 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 23:25:14 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:26:19 http://thekorrafanatic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Staff_Guide 23:32:29 Thoughts? 23:33:14 I see nothing wrong with it. 23:36:10 I assume Reverend Parris is not happy with TRJTK atm, eh? 23:41:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:41:58 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:44:59 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:46:45 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 23:46:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 23:46:45 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 23:46:45 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 23:50:04 Can someone fill in channel descriptions for the role-play channels? 23:50:11 http://thekorrafanatic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Discord 23:51:05 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 23:51:24 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 23:58:28 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 23:58:29 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Special:Chat 23:58:37 o/ 23:58:43 I am listening to a podcast for the first time 23:59:04 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:59:04 Welcome, Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin. 23:59:16 It's a newer one first episode was yesterday 00:00:19 I am a bit surprised that a youtuber I watch uses like a fake name 00:01:08 (that youtuber being Alisha Marie, her name is just Alisha) 00:01:11 I say I watch her but 00:01:17 I mean I should wathc her more often than I do 00:01:42 Oh. 00:02:09 but the next episode of this podcast is with Karina Garcia 00:02:11 someone I actually do watch often 00:02:51 Hey South and Ember! o/ 00:04:42 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:04:48 I know it is karina garcia for two reasons 00:05:04 She says at the beginning of the first one she will have guests like Alisha Marie and Karina Garcia 00:05:06 Syde, what is the hex code color for the bots in TDLD? 00:05:07 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 00:05:09 Alisha Marie is the first one 00:05:15 Karina Garcia will be the second one 00:05:24 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:05:27 -!- EchoingFantasy has joined Special:Chat 00:05:34 Rawr 00:05:36 and in Natalie's Outlet's latest video she says that the hint for next guest is slime 00:05:39 Karina Garcia is known for making slime 00:05:45 Welcome, EchoingFanasty. 00:05:47 The next guest on #Viral is karina garcia! 00:05:49 Sad, Ember. 00:05:53 HOW?! 00:05:56 I watch Karina Garcia 00:05:58 Hai Korra! How are ya? 00:05:59 I love her videos 00:06:05 she's got a great eprsonality 00:06:06 *personality 00:06:11 Hey Echo (Robin) 00:06:14 I'm great, Echo. 00:06:14 You? 00:06:16 #a3a3a3 00:06:22 Thanks. 00:06:28 Hiya Falco! How are ya? 00:06:36 aaand im being ignored 00:06:47 I replied to you several times, Ember. 00:07:02 And how did you get the hex code, Syde? 00:07:02 Asking so I can do it myself for the other roles. 00:07:04 Korra, In all honesty life sucks right now, But what can I do about it? :b 00:07:13 Rip. 00:07:25 I'm sick atm, but still great. 00:07:36 Oh noh! Hope ya get better soon! 00:07:55 Thanks. 00:08:02 ^^ 00:08:25 sAii also does "^^" and it's so cute when Aii does that. 00:08:35 Ewwwhhhh 00:08:40 Huh??? 00:08:53 Now I has to change the faceeeee 00:09:02 Sad. 00:09:03 Because. Ewhhh. 00:09:05 !seen Aiihuan 00:09:19 Kk. 00:09:26 Fuck you, SlendyBot. 00:09:30 I killed bot? Lol 00:09:31 !help 00:09:34 !ocmmands 00:09:36 !commands 00:09:36 Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin, all defined commands are: !quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated. (Confused? Learn regex!) 00:09:42 Huh??? 00:09:43 Oh. 00:09:47 !seenon 00:09:47 TheKorraFanatic: !seen enabled 00:09:49 !seen Aiihuan 00:09:49 TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Aiihuan 8 hours, 55 minutes and 18 seconds ago. 00:09:52 !tellon 00:09:52 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now enabled 00:09:56 !tell Aiihuan Ly. <3 00:09:56 TheKorraFanatic: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 00:09:57 !seen SamanthaLovesPie110 00:09:57 Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: I haven't seen SamanthaLovesPie110 00:09:59 a3 00:10:00 *aw 00:10:32 Imma go, Talk to ya guys when I has a chance! 00:10:44 Bye. o/ 00:11:12 -!- EchoingFantasy has left Special:Chat 00:12:37 It's almost Mondayyy. 00:13:13 what hapepns monday? 00:13:27 A VC between (Censored) and I, the first VC we've had. 00:13:34 damn I been listening to pepole just talk for like 30 minutes 00:13:44 literally people just talk 00:13:58 like 20 more minutes to go >-< 00:15:34 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 00:29:06 a ccc user? 00:29:19 ? 00:30:01 It's going to be a VC between me and my new (censored). 00:30:09 :O 00:30:24 I see 00:30:25 i see 00:30:53 Why the :O face? 00:31:55 I dunno. :P 00:32:28 I'm sorry, 00:32:38 But my (censored) is amazing. 00:32:47 I still don't have enough courage to call her the uncensored version! 00:34:28 Hey, Syde, one last question for now, what's the hexcode for the bureaucrat role on TDLD? 00:39:19 Oh crap. I won't be able to check it, I'll have to screenshot the colour, since I can't access it directly, since it's a role higher than my highest role. 00:39:31 Ah. 00:40:26 #2373F0 I think. 00:40:46 Yeah, that would be it. 00:40:58 Thanks. 00:43:28 Tell me, 00:43:32 What do you think? 00:43:39 http://thekorrafanatic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:Discord 00:44:29 Ooh, nice! :D 00:47:13 Tell me, 00:47:20 What do you think of: http://thekorrafanatic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Demon%27s_Light_Wiki:About 00:48:01 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:09 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:55 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 00:49:23 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 00:49:27 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 00:49:35 And you're free to expand those pages if you want. @Syde 00:49:36 Good day 00:49:42 Hey (Robin) 00:52:49 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 00:53:01 (hi) 00:53:17 Welcome, Chase McFly. 00:53:49 Hey Chase (Robin) 00:54:25 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 00:54:43 Hey Bob (Robin) 00:55:01 Welcome 00:55:22 Welcome, An-Editor542. 00:59:12 So, anything to discuss? 00:59:33 Anyone do anything interesting lately? 00:59:34 Not at this time 00:59:51 Spring break started 01:00:27 Nice. 01:00:32 Spring Break is almost over for me. 01:00:58 For me, it ended 3 or 4 weeks ago. 01:01:11 And there's not another break until June. 01:01:19 Though I hope to finish school then. 01:01:44 I have another break at the end of May to the beginning of August 01:01:49 Then I'll have more free time and can spend more time with (Censored) 01:02:03 s Aii. 01:02:07 You mean Aii obviously 01:02:29 I mean (Censored). 01:03:03 (Censored) is Aii 01:06:08 Indeed! 01:06:55 What makes you think that! 01:07:46 You talk about her all the time, you two act all lovey dovey towards each other, etc. 01:08:22 ^ 01:08:26 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:08:31 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:08:39 Kk 01:08:42 Kk. 01:08:46 Welcome, Comrade South Ferry. 01:08:48 The sky is blue as well. 01:12:54 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:13:40 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:14:02 ok wth is it with people online 01:14:19 ? 01:14:34 someone 01:14:46 ok wth is it with people online 01:15:07 Why must you copy South? XD 01:15:13 proposeled to me and i'm like "we aren't even together and you only know me online wtf" 01:15:21 I'm sorry, 01:15:36 But it's the crowd you hang around. 01:15:36 I am sorry, for I barely get odd people around me. 01:15:45 Sadly this is no different from everything else you do Messenger of Heaven. 01:15:54 That makes no sense! 01:16:07 Sadly it is no different from that family nonsense or Quotev rps. 01:16:22 Ah, Quotev. 01:16:24 A good meme. 01:17:22 MOH and C.Syde65, are you for the deletion of Carter? 01:18:02 Oh, um.... 01:18:07 * C.Syde65 takes a look. 01:18:21 Mel and Atticus' dad had been dead for years. 01:18:28 I have no problem with it being deleted. 01:18:31 He doesn't warrant a page... 01:18:39 Or does he? O_O 01:18:41 So, 4 admins out of 6 are for the deletion? 01:18:51 Yeah. 01:18:56 I would delete it now, but I want to hear MOH and Q first. 01:20:36 It is time for El Hermano to be added to the. 01:20:39 I don't think it should be deleted 01:20:39 it needs info on their parents 01:20:39 Tdl. 01:20:40 The older brother of tkf. 01:20:50 "It's been a long time, my dimwit brothers" 01:21:15 But he's not notable enough for his own page. 01:21:15 There's like zero pages and he's dead long before it begins. 01:21:15 But an interestin' view, MOH. 01:21:26 *zero details 01:21:44 True. 01:22:05 And we welcome all views. 01:22:10 For all users are equal, but some are more equal than others. 01:22:13 Siy is blue yes yes. 01:22:38 South stopppp 01:22:52 Mess head out. 01:22:57 Messenger of Heaven* 01:23:26 It is almost time for (Censored) to come. 01:23:49 I rememba in February 2018, 01:24:12 South Ferry said "TKF will be too occupied with his relationship in April 18 and not leading the wiki." 01:24:12 Tell me, has this happened? 01:24:23 Yea 01:24:39 Tell me, 01:24:39 How did you predict April 2018! 01:24:49 Look, bring out the elusive Ferry-chan. 01:24:49 For he did the best work. 01:25:10 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 01:25:16 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 01:25:22 And what work did ferry-chan do? 01:25:26 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 01:25:30 Welcome, WEgEe I 01:25:41 He helped start the Comrades program. 01:25:50 Ferry-chan did the best work out of all the Ferries. 01:26:45 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1427661 01:26:45 Tell me, what is this? 01:26:47 Dark Ferry instated the Fine And Dandy rule 01:27:16 True 01:29:21 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:29:31 Welcome, Comrade FalcoLombardi99. 01:30:07 Welcome, FL99 01:30:27 Hey (Robin) 01:31:00 !seen on 01:31:00 !seen Chase McFly 01:31:00 South Ferry: I haven't seen on 01:31:08 lol. 01:31:10 Kk 01:31:10 !seen Chase McFly 01:31:10 South Ferry: They're here right now! 01:31:14 Oh 01:31:18 I am sorry, 01:31:24 I am sory, 01:31:25 But Chase McFly is here right now. 01:31:29 But I'm on chay. 01:31:32 *Chat 01:31:37 Chay McFly 01:32:06 Poor, poor Chay. 01:32:17 Chriux Mc'Arlane. 01:32:43 That's an odd way of saying Chris McFarlane. 01:32:50 Tell me, 01:32:50 TDL currently has 90 pages. 01:32:58 How much will it have May 7? 01:33:10 I believe 0. 01:33:12 XD 01:33:15 Ch'argh'hul'ux'es M'e'rea'cu'fae'rall'hua'na'eh 01:33:22 What? 01:33:30 I simply said Chris McFarlane 01:33:36 He clearly said "Chris McFarlane". 01:33:36 No you didn't. 01:33:43 I clearly did 01:33:50 He said spam words, and yet you ignore this! 01:33:57 I'm sorry, 01:33:57 But I understood him...somehow. 01:34:01 Tell me, what is a "spam word"? 01:34:04 I'm sorry, 01:34:06 But Sad! 01:34:15 Gibberish, Korra. 01:34:31 I said his damn name clear as day! 01:34:36 Then say gibberish. 01:34:36 Never say spam word again. That word is to be suppressed. 01:34:42 True, DTF. 01:34:52 Nope! 01:34:57 I have proof, just gotta wait for the screenshot to upload 01:35:15 Are you going to photoshop it? 01:35:25 http://prntscr.com/j2cvcj 01:35:29 I do not own photoshop 01:35:35 01:35:35 8:33 01:35:35 Chase McFly 01:35:35 I believe 0. 01:35:35 XD 01:35:35 8:33 01:35:35 Downtown Freezy 01:35:35 Ch'argh'hul'ux'es M'e'rea'cu'fae'rall'hua'na'eh 01:35:35 8:33 01:35:35 Chase McFly 01:35:35 What? 01:35:36 It costs around 300 dollars 01:35:40 You edited that1 01:35:41 ! 01:35:49 You photoshopped it with Lightshot, didn't you? 01:35:56 You cannot do that with lightshot 01:36:00 Yes you can. 01:36:02 He clearly said Chris McFarlane, I am sorry. 01:36:03 The text is always in a different font 01:36:04 I've tried it. 01:36:16 But he didn't. 01:36:17 :( 01:36:30 If you edit with lightshot, it shows up with a different font that you can't change 01:36:37 Yeah. 01:36:39 This has gone on long enough. 01:36:57 This has gone on long enough. 01:37:12 http://prntscr.com/j2cvtx Clear as day, I am sorry. 01:37:14 Something strange is happening to TDL. 01:37:23 Incorrect. 01:37:45 Kk 01:37:50 Lmao. 01:38:06 He can't handle the truth 01:38:19 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 01:38:29 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:39:44 So, TKF, will my rewrite be used for Xeren, the God of Euclid, Father of All, and Lover of Demons? 01:39:45 Yes I can see he clearly said "Chris McFarlane" 01:39:47 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 01:39:48 ikr 01:39:50 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:40:13 Sure, Freezy. 01:40:30 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 01:41:13 Ah, 01:41:14 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 01:41:16 The Demon's Light: λ 01:41:37 It is time to rename this shit. 01:41:45 A Demon's Darkness. 01:41:52 Nope. 01:41:57 It's saying "The Demon's Light" 01:42:41 Let us rename Richard Sanhez. 01:42:42 The Demon's Light: Lambda is a spin off 01:42:49 true. 01:43:07 An Angel's Dark is a good title 01:43:13 Let's rename Richard Sanchez NOW. 01:43:16 Yeah. 01:43:18 Doesn't make sense, though, FL99 01:43:20 True, FLB99 01:43:50 Let us name Richard Sanchez to Raymond Seymour 01:44:04 Richard Sanchez needs to definitely be renamed cuz of the name being copyrighted 01:44:13 And the sky is blue indeed. 01:44:18 So, 01:44:32 Names can be Copyrighted 01:44:38 (therp) 01:44:52 True, if you wish to violate copy-right laws. 01:46:06 I think Roy Damien is a good name 01:46:34 Rennis McArthur. 01:46:46 And let us fully name Chris McFarlane, as it is based on Chase McFly/. 01:47:09 I mean, what would happen if a wiki like this would do that? Like the copyright holders or Fandom would be like "rename it NOW"? 01:47:22 Let's see what the creator of the page creator thinks of what we rename it to 01:47:31 Well, 01:47:32 But it doesn't need to be fully renamed. 01:47:39 if the copy-right holders complained, 01:47:39 It's fully renamed enough. 01:47:40 True, C.S. 01:47:43 FANDOM staff will remove it. 01:47:50 If it's placed back, FANDOM will global the user. 01:48:07 If what is placed back? 01:48:21 The copy right violation. 01:48:36 kk 01:49:52 Let us rename Richard Sanchez and all self-inserts NOW. 01:49:58 Yes 01:50:02 Tonight, we destroy self-inserts. 01:50:08 I mean, 01:50:23 You could just change part of the name 01:50:25 Self-inserts and copyrighted characters will end 01:50:40 On this wiki 01:51:00 True 01:51:14 They are to be suppressed. 01:51:15 No more. 01:51:49 Yeah 01:52:08 Yes 01:52:30 Come, for there's only a limited time left where I will work tonight. 01:52:38 As soon as (Censored) heads in, I can't work anymore. 01:52:41 So, come, 01:52:46 Let's get it done, Comrades. 01:52:49 kk 01:52:55 -!- Downtown Freezy has left Special:Chat 01:53:09 I am sorry, 01:53:19 But Chris McFarlane is a parody of Chase McFly. 01:53:29 True 01:53:35 its fine 01:53:47 MOH is to be suppressed. 01:53:47 No more. 01:53:48 leave it legit 01:53:50 Sadly it must be fully renamed. 01:53:55 Nope! 01:53:59 don't do that mk? 01:54:00 Let's focus on other pages! 01:54:05 It is basically the same as introducing my new character Lario. 01:54:08 Such as Richard Sanchez. 01:54:19 @South delete Lario 01:54:23 He has purple overalls, yellow undershirt, and purple hat. 01:54:25 true, TheKorraFanatic. 01:54:29 Lario doesn't exist, I am sorry. 01:54:42 Let us rename ARick Sanchez quickly, 01:54:48 then move on to Chriux Mc'Alane. 01:54:58 Then we move onto some other page. 01:55:08 True 01:55:11 kk 01:55:57 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:56:00 Sterling Heron 01:56:07 Isn't sterling heron just Neo-Ink Bendy? 01:56:36 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 01:56:41 why was this random human kidnapped? 01:57:06 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 01:57:12 -!- Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Special:Chat 01:57:24 Welcome, Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 01:57:26 Hi. 01:57:33 Welcome, Comrade Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 01:57:37 Welcome back to TDL Jack (Robin) 01:57:38 tell me tkf what is this: Sterling began ignoring him and had him fired by Xeren 01:57:40 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 01:57:41 He's a Comrade? 01:57:48 Ys. 01:57:50 * Messenger_of_Heaven falls asleep 01:57:51 *Yes. 01:58:06 Oh hey Jack! o/ 01:58:18 Sup, chaps? 01:58:22 Nothing much. 01:58:26 Just comrading. 01:59:14 So we're now socialist? :P 01:59:28 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 01:59:29 Ironic as a week ago I was at a socialist conference in Melbourne. 01:59:29 You could say that, yes. 01:59:57 Sarah Fae is a demon from hell. She's come up to the physical plane to kill, add more demons, and for research. She doesn't want to hurt people, to an extent. She was summoned and created by the demon to kill Chriux, Melissa, Atticus, and Baroness. 01:59:58 cecking chat 02:00:03 like kora told me 02:00:06 nothing new 02:00:09 back to afk 02:00:13 Oh, hi Alex. 02:00:15 @South that character is a self insert 02:00:25 Many things have changed, JN5DGF. 02:00:25 Such as we now have comrades on TDL. 02:00:31 Korraii is an actual thing now. 02:00:33 And many other things. 02:02:01 All of this is false however. 02:02:09 None of this is false however. 02:02:18 Sarah fae has a mastery with blades and sharp projectile's her preferred weapons are: shurikens, short bladed strike knife and a katana. 02:02:29 Huh??? 02:02:36 Korra, what brand of socialism are we? :P 02:02:52 Ingsoc 02:02:54 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 02:03:00 Democratic Socialism. 02:03:04 Ingsoc 02:03:09 Good brands: 02:03:09 Marxism 02:03:09 Leninism 02:03:09 Trotskyism 02:03:09 02:03:09 Bad: 02:03:09 Stalinism 02:03:09 Maoism 02:03:09 Chavismo 02:03:10 For all users are equal, but some are more equal than others. 02:03:18 Not that rueeb shit 02:03:24 That sound incredibly Stalinist. :P 02:03:27 *sounds 02:03:49 True. 02:04:14 Hell, at the conference, a lot of us say the USSR was not real socialism. 02:04:26 Inb4, South beings a new "Leave Aiihuan" meme. 02:04:30 *begins 02:04:35 Soon 02:04:43 First, I will be bringing up something spicy. 02:05:02 Oh shit. 02:05:06 This is going to be bad. 02:05:09 Run while you can. 02:05:12 BTW, I bought 9 books. 02:05:25 Good, Comrade JN5DGF. 02:05:28 http://prntscr.com/j2d347 tell me what is this? 02:05:30 Books are good. 02:05:31 I got 1 book myself, 02:05:35 Plato's Republic. 02:05:42 I'm a huge bibliomaniac. 02:06:38 I like reading books like Hunger Games, Twilight, etc. 02:06:50 Never say that again, FL99. 02:07:13 Twilight is to be suppressed. 02:07:22 Twilight is bad but I don't think it's as bad as most people make it out to be. I mean it's one of the least bad of the bad things IMO. 02:07:42 I don't think Twilight is bad, but not as good as Harry Potter. 02:08:07 Twilight was like a battle of who could be the most edgy. 02:08:13 And oh yeah, I can glitter. 02:08:31 I can glitter? 02:08:43 The morals are questionable but there is at least a story that I can get behind, which is more than I can say for most bad films. 02:08:49 And bad books. 02:09:06 They glittered in the sun light. @South 02:09:19 Also leave T.k.n.l.t.h.m.l.n. 02:09:25 Or Knlthmln. 02:09:31 Who is that? 02:10:48 The leave makes it clear. 02:11:01 Aii? 02:11:01 I'm sorry, but we only began dating yesterday morning. 02:11:01 I ain't leaving her. 02:11:01 Not it doesn't 02:11:17 OH 02:11:19 jack's here 02:11:21 o/ 02:11:23 Where? 02:11:25 Hi. 02:11:36 Tell me, 02:11:36 i ididn't notice lol 02:11:38 What is ESB? 02:11:56 you're neglecting the poor chat 02:11:56 TheKorraFanatic - Today at 9:01 PM 02:11:56 No! 02:11:56 Jack was back on TDL. 02:11:56 AlexSapre - Today at 9:02 PM 02:11:56 yeah 02:11:56 i saw 02:11:59 True, Alex. 02:12:03 yeah, i saw him this morning editing 02:12:05 not in chat 02:12:09 The place where I overrule you, Korra. :P 02:12:24 true 02:12:29 True. 02:12:38 Though I plan an epic return. 02:12:47 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:12:49 Gonna become more mainspace when I return from my break. 02:12:59 i say htat every month 02:13:49 Thinkin' about becoming more active in Forums too. 02:13:55 I need to expand outside of the chat. 02:14:16 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:14:37 Welcome, South Ferry. 02:14:56 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 02:16:53 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:17:10 Come comrades, 02:17:15 Let us work on Xeren. 02:17:27 .korra go to pokeglobe look in #tzycho-shop and look at her pfp 02:17:41 poke-daycare* 02:17:46 Why do you always tell me to look at Discord! 02:17:58 you are gonna like it 02:18:21 I see. 02:19:14 you shouldn't do that mess 02:19:17 that's my job 02:19:19 http://prntscr.com/j2d6ih That's what happens when I try to look closer! 02:20:07 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:20:10 Lol 02:20:20 I'm sorry, but she must be a fan of K-pop as well. 02:20:35 bts or snsd 02:20:54 It's a chick in her profile picture! 02:21:16 Look, I must never do this again. 02:21:18 The best singer ever is Raini Rodriguez 02:21:20 This is to be suppressed. 02:21:53 also do daily claimm 02:22:11 Why! 02:22:23 no 02:22:54 because you promised! 02:23:15 Hi Mess. 02:23:28 hey Jack 02:23:40 Look, 02:23:45 timezones are to be suppressed. 02:24:29 Why is a closed Discussion still on the "important topics". 02:24:34 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:24:36 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:25:11 sad. 02:25:19 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 02:27:22 I see TheGreatMortyExpress used lines of emojis. 02:27:26 Korra, how did you know what's going on via ESB chat? :P 02:27:33 I see Mendes said "no" 02:27:37 I have ways, Jack. 02:30:09 oof 02:30:11 as i was greeting jack 02:30:11 i accidentally showed him 02:30:13 i'm smart. 02:30:21 True. 02:30:57 Look, 02:31:03 my (censored) must come online. 02:32:10 OK. 02:32:30 Never say that word again. 02:32:30 It is to be suppressed. 02:32:43 Alright. =] 02:32:57 I'm sorry, I'm just in a suppression mood right now. 02:33:27 I think I've suppressed almost every word spoken today. 02:33:52 So what would we speak in then? 02:34:09 Urdu. 02:34:28 I'll get Google translate ready then 02:34:35 Kk. 02:34:45 Google Translate is useless. 02:34:51 It is to be - you know the drill. 02:36:36 korra did you do the daily claim? 02:36:49 Yes! 02:37:04 how many criedts? 02:37:11 30, iirc. 02:37:25 and total? 02:37:41 Idk. 02:37:50 Proposal: SlendyBot mass blocks PM. 02:38:12 Such as MuudyBot, CCChatOverlord, and FanaticBot. 02:38:27 do p!shop 02:38:46 also no I use his PMs to do links and etc 02:39:04 There's a whitelist! 02:39:14 Take a look at User:FanaticBot/chat.js 02:39:18 See who's on the whitelist there. 02:39:19 boo 02:39:22 And 350 credits. 02:39:40 That's not much. 02:39:42 i see that aii 02:39:44 is there 02:39:48 and that's it 02:39:50 continue to do that daily pls 02:40:12 Daily claim is to be - well, you know. 02:41:19 -!- Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left Special:Chat 02:41:50 -!- Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Special:Chat 02:42:06 Had to reset my computer for a bit sorry. 02:42:25 On Discord, in the list of recent DMs, there's someone that I spoke to three days ago, sad. 02:42:44 Is window.colour = {}; part of the script or not? 02:42:53 It is. 02:44:22 Jack missed the few days that I had a different profile picture. :P 02:44:33 I saw you have one on Discord once. 02:44:42 Ah. 02:47:31 So does it only block PMs of users that enter chat, or does it block the PMs of all the users that are already in chat when it joins as well? 02:51:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:51:57 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:52:06 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:52:16 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:52:40 -!- Syde BOT has joined Special:Chat 02:53:54 The answer is the former. 02:59:03 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 03:03:09 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 03:03:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:04:48 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 03:06:54 I have returned. 03:07:00 I'm sorry, but I like feel asleep. 03:07:31 *fell 03:07:36 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:07:43 wb South! o/ 03:08:07 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:08:27 nice one korra 03:15:02 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:15:10 My new avatar has yet to load. :P 03:15:11 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:15:21 Yep. 03:15:25 Thanks c.s too. 03:15:58 -!- Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Special:Chat 03:16:00 Now it loads. 03:17:58 true. 03:18:47 Tell me, 03:18:49 What is it? 03:18:59 Go and look yourself. :P 03:19:05 I did! 03:19:20 I assume this is a selfie. 03:19:37 Yeah, let's go with that. 03:19:42 Kk. 03:22:43 satania, i'm guessing 03:22:53 Nope, it's not Satania. 03:22:54 Nope! 03:23:00 Satania was the red-headed chick. 03:23:56 anti santania? 03:24:02 No. 03:24:03 santa, lol 03:25:18 KK, Comrades. 03:25:22 The time I stop working has come. 03:25:32 I must focus on other things at the moment. 03:25:33 sleep 03:25:43 Nope. 03:25:51 stop working as in 03:25:54 talk to aii 03:26:07 Yes. 03:26:22 who's online 03:26:28 s and being spammed 03:26:31 Yes, she is. 03:26:31 Why! 03:26:37 I'll take charge. sAll power to the Soviets!/s 03:26:38 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 03:26:55 tdl has fallen, now that jack's back 03:27:06 True, iAssistant/i Jack. 03:27:28 It's about time I got an assistant. 03:27:44 esb 03:28:08 they have a lot of assistants 03:28:13 they had a few questionable ones too 03:29:31 Kk. 03:29:53 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:30:03 There will be no Aiihuan today. 03:30:13 She's on Discord right now. 03:30:22 We've been talking for over 30 minutes! 03:30:50 Leave Knlthmln 03:30:58 No. 03:31:41 wb South! o/ 03:31:44 What does "Knlthmln" mean? Why are you calling her that! 03:32:26 gn o/ 03:32:32 Head out. o/ 03:32:37 Bye. 03:32:39 you wish o/ 03:32:44 It's simple. 03:32:54 It's obvious what the K and N are. 03:33:18 Not really. 03:33:48 K = Korra? 03:34:39 Obvious. 03:34:48 Yes or no! 03:34:52 Yes. 03:35:06 N = ? 03:35:47 Give me a hint. 03:37:14 And I've informed Khubsurat all about this. 03:37:59 N is obvious 03:38:05 Tell me then. 03:38:12 No 03:38:27 "New" perhaps? 03:38:43 Ye 03:39:00 What does the rest mean! 03:39:48 Kk 03:39:58 Tell me! 03:41:04 Tell me at once. 03:41:16 Or I will unleash the full power of TGPOC. 03:42:09 Sadly tgpoc x Knlthmln will remain Canon 03:42:18 And ilpsyog will soon be de facto 03:42:27 Wtf 03:43:00 AH. 03:43:08 "Korra's new love that he must leave now." 03:45:02 Reply now, mf. 03:46:30 True. 03:46:35 Lover* 03:46:45 Ah. 03:47:03 Therefore knlthmln will be suppressed new one coming soon. 03:47:04 Aii and I figured it out. C:< 03:47:14 You will be suppressed. 03:49:11 -!- Octopus Wizard has joined Special:Chat 03:49:23 Welcome, Octopus Wizard. 03:49:45 (nfkrz) i have returned 03:49:47 o/ 03:50:14 -!- Octopus Wizard has left Special:Chat 03:50:25 Wb. 03:51:41 He didn't stay long. 03:51:49 But don't worry, soon Khubsurat will be here. 03:51:56 And we're gonna get South. C:< 03:52:06 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 03:52:12 Fuck. 03:52:15 Welcome, Q. 03:52:26 What's going on? 03:52:33 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:52:44 >Khubsurat will be here 03:52:44 >Q joins 03:52:44 >Fuck 03:52:44 Lol. 03:52:58 s Khubsurat is on Discord 03:53:02 Or not 03:53:09 sYes, we've been talking for almost an hour now. :} 03:53:12 True, her connection died. 03:53:32 And ffs, he headed out before we could get him. 03:53:32 !updatelogs 03:53:32 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~120 to log page). 03:53:52 You need to update the logs regularly @SlendyBot 03:54:06 It's been two hours since your last update before this :/ 03:54:24 He needs to learn how to update automatically. (angry) 03:54:53 I am sorry, SlendyBot, but logging chat is your only purpose and you're doing a crap job at it. 03:57:43 lol 03:58:30 @ Q - Do you think that Carter should be removed? 03:58:39 No idea 03:58:44 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 03:58:47 I sent a PM, SLendyBot. 03:58:55 Yay! ssmallc="#DDDDDD"World's best girlfriend/s/small Khubsurat is here! 03:58:56 Hi Aiihuan 03:59:14 No one highlight that. 03:59:14 Test. 03:59:15 Aiihuan, TheKorraFanatic wanted to tell you @ 2018-04-08 00:09:55 UTC: Ly. <3 03:59:16 Pass. 03:59:19 Fuck! 03:59:24 s I can see that without highlighting it 03:59:25 Hii. ^^ 03:59:33 I could read that, Korra. c:< 03:59:33 sNo, Q! 03:59:33 !updatelogs 03:59:33 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~21 to log page). 03:59:36 Hey AD! O/ 03:59:37 Oh really? C:< 03:59:40 c;< 03:59:42 * c:< 03:59:44 CAN everyone read it?? 03:59:48 I did all that shit for nothing. 04:00:07 Not really if you look normally 04:00:12 Or have a small screen 04:01:00 Heading out now 04:01:02 Bye \o 04:01:04 FFS! 04:01:06 Bye. o/ 04:01:07 i. 04:01:10 * o/ 04:01:28 With 4/6 in favour, that would mean the article should be deleted right? 04:01:38 True. 04:01:48 So can it? 04:01:50 It's currently 4.-1-IDK what Q is. 04:01:58 What article? 04:02:18 I don't really have an opinion 04:02:20 Carter Anothite 04:02:21 So you can count me as neutral 04:02:26 Or however the last name is spelled. 04:02:29 Make that 5. 04:03:03 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 04:03:12 True. 04:03:12 Jack, delete it using your assistant tools. 04:03:13 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Carter_Anoethite 04:03:15 Welcome, Anonminati. 04:03:30 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 04:03:54 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 04:03:55 Done. 04:04:24 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 04:06:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 04:06:25 > . > 04:06:26 Korra listened to a great song and liked it. c:< 04:06:41 Aii is amazing and knows it! c:< 04:06:45 Nope. 04:06:51 And oh yeah, that great song was One Last Time by SNSD. 04:06:55 Nope! 04:06:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DwzBICPhdM c:< 04:07:00 Yep! 04:07:01 Qstlijku: 04:07:01 Khubsurat is on Discord 04:07:04 Keep this up, see what happens! 04:07:05 >:C 04:07:12 * Aiihuan keeps it up. 04:07:13 Ikr, Mess. 04:07:17 lmao- 04:07:21 Keep it up, Aii. 04:07:21 Like he should be attacked! 04:07:23 Just wait and see. 04:07:31 * Aiihuan waits and sees. 04:07:37 STOP being cute! 04:07:41 WHY is my senpai saying that! 04:07:48 * Aiihuan does not stop being cute even though she is not. 04:07:49 You ain't go no senpai. 04:07:53 Oh yeah, you do. 04:07:54 Enjoy, Mess. c: 04:07:56 His name can't be said here. 04:07:59 And you are cute, Aii! 04:08:13 Nope! 04:08:14 his name is Q 04:08:26 His name is **********. 04:08:44 It's pretty simple to see what I spelled out if you look hard enough! 04:08:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 04:09:16 c="gray" * Aiihuan continues being cute because she really is. 04:09:20 I think I figured out. : p 04:09:27 Looks genuine too. 04:09:27 I have no clue 04:09:27 ...or not. 04:09:27 Nope! 04:09:33 Tell me on Discord, Aii! 04:09:47 Or better yet, I'll tell /you/ on Discord since you're awesome. 04:09:51 Q is my senpai! 04:09:55 KK. : p 04:10:01 and he may not like me back but I still like him! 04:10:12 Head out, MOH. 04:10:18 I hope you see this shit, Q. 04:10:36 Nope! 04:10:36 >.> 04:10:36 Fuck you korra 04:10:36 TheKorraFanatic: Logs updated (added ~46 to log page). 04:10:36 !updatelogs 04:10:40 Fuck you, MOH! 04:10:59 Fuck you too, JN5DGF! 04:11:00 :o 04:11:18 lmao- 04:11:29 lol. 04:12:13 Fuck you as well, CS65! 04:12:17 :o 04:12:19 And you too, SlendyBot! 04:12:51 Except Aii, because she's awesome. > . > 04:12:54 Just say "Fuck everyone but Aii and me.". : p 04:13:00 Fuck you, Korra. =] 04:13:02 Oh wait, I forgot someone. 04:13:04 :o 04:13:05 Fuck you, TKF! 04:13:16 Fuck you, everyone but Aii! 04:13:20 That's you, lol. 04:13:22 lmao- 04:13:25 I'm aware. 04:13:42 And Aii swore. :O 04:13:45 Nothing but mods here. 04:13:58 Oh, I did. 04:13:59 True. 04:14:01 Interesting. 04:14:03 : p 04:14:12 Interesting. 04:14:12 NEVER do it again or I attack. >:C 04:14:18 Make me. c: 04:14:21 True, JN5DFG 04:14:31 Kk, I forgot your initials as I wrote them. 04:14:48 BSF89? :p 04:15:14 True, BSF89. 04:15:28 I should rename to BiggestTiffanyFan89. 04:15:44 Nope! 04:15:46 04:15:46 Kk. 04:15:48 sDo you even know why I chose 89 in the first place? 04:15:52 True. 04:15:58 Because 1989 was a very good year for human rights. 04:16:19 So why did you choose 89? XP 04:16:25 I am sorry, but it wasn't that good. 04:16:25 Human rights are still shit in a lot of countries and this must change. 04:16:38 Yeah, they backslid. 04:17:20 True, so let's invade their country under the pretense of "helping" them while we steal their oil. 04:17:23 Inb4, no one gets it. 04:17:41 Nah, I get it. 04:17:51 That's what Iraq was about. 04:17:56 True. 04:18:07 And a lot of other third world countries America has invaded. 04:18:24 ^ 04:18:33 I'm sorry, while I might be American, I need to say: 04:18:33 We invade a shit-load of countries. 04:19:01 My sister is in America for a school trip. sDon't shoot her. 04:19:06 Wtf 04:19:09 Why would I shoot her! 04:19:17 Americans love guns. =] 04:19:19 I don't even like guns! 04:19:30 I'm only kidding. Relax. 04:19:35 I'ma ware. 04:19:39 I'm also aware. 04:19:41 I still can't get over the brilliant idea for stopping school shootings... 04:19:47 Giving teachers guns. 04:19:54 What could possibly go wrong? 04:20:00 That was the most idiotic idea I've ever heard in my life. 04:20:11 I'm sorry, 04:20:11 Same. 04:20:14 And I've heard of North Korea's policies. 04:20:36 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:20:41 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:20:43 "*holds gun to student's head* Class ain't over till I say it's over!" 04:20:55 But the gun lobby believes the way to solve every issue is to get a bigger gun. 04:21:00 And to also blame Obama for everything. 04:21:34 I should join a protest one day! 04:21:34 It would be interesting. (therp) 04:21:43 I have joined a couple of protests this year actually. 04:21:56 LOL. 04:21:58 We're like 04:22:06 promoting our left wing agenda in this chat. :P 04:22:14 Indeed. :} 04:22:25 Is Aii left-wing! 04:22:43 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 04:23:08 Idk, lol- 04:23:10 She's not left wing. 04:23:12 She's left chat. 04:23:13 I'm on the fence between left and far-left. :P 04:23:16 I do not think much about political stuff. 04:23:27 Ironically I come from a right-wing family. 04:23:28 wb AD! O/ 04:23:29 I accidently closed the chat tab. < . < 04:23:31 Neither do I. 04:23:34 My views could be called "radical" where I live, LOL. 04:23:43 Louisiana is a very right leaning state. 04:23:46 My views might be considered extreme over there. :P 04:23:53 Even though I'm not violent. 04:24:04 True. 04:24:07 Violence is never good. 04:24:12 I live in a right-leaning state of Australia. 04:24:19 sKinda why I don't like war. 04:24:41 Like the damn Republicans believe every issue should be solved with war. 04:25:14 KK, I'll take my left-wing propaganda somewhere else. :P 04:25:29 Aii, check your DM. :} 04:25:35 Can I spread my propaganda, then. :} 04:25:40 Sure. 04:25:42 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 04:25:46 "I must take my left wing propaganda to your DM." 04:25:52 Fun fact: Australia is cutting 2.6bil. dollars from universities. Almost the same day, they announced 3.6bil. into weapons. 04:26:04 Sad. 04:26:10 * Aiihuan spreads BTS propaganda. 04:26:15 America is like "bigger military! We need a bigger military" 04:26:23 And like our schools are slowly decaying. 04:26:35 Meanwhile, right-leaning Americans harbour anti-Australian sentiment because we banned guns after a massacre. 04:26:44 Like we have the strongest military in the world, like ffs, focus on the HOMEland before you focus on invading the world. 04:28:34 I remember chanting at a protest: "Money for health and education. Not for bombs and deportation." 04:28:41 True. 04:28:45 Fits America right now. 04:28:56 And we claim to be a multicultural nation while deporting refugees. 04:29:15 Or how about banning immigrants from countries like Pakistan and etc. 04:29:19 Like Trump is an idiot. 04:29:26 The first protest I ever attended was on one relating to the raiding of a home and locking up of a Sri Lankan Tamil family. 04:29:38 Preparing to deport them. 04:29:47 Like ffs. 04:30:00 Instead of banning the innocent civilians, why not focus on ISIS itself?? 04:30:07 Meanwhile our politicians claim we should help "white South Africans suffering persecution." 04:30:38 Jjack, 04:30:44 You and I should take over the world. 04:30:52 Yes, we should. >:D 04:31:07 And I'll let Aii rule it after we do all the hard work of taking it over. 04:31:19 Nice. c:< 04:31:28 As this might not be a surprise, 04:31:36 I love how the far-right claims Muslims will come and take over, removing our civil liberties. My counterargument is that when they do, what more civil liberties could they take away from me if the government is already doing that? 04:31:45 But like I plan on studying political science in college and perhaps run for President. 04:31:49 Like lol, the far-right is stupid. 04:31:56 "The Muslims gonna come take us over" 04:31:58 No, they ain't. 04:32:08 Nah, it's the Christian countries attacking the Muslim ones. :P 04:32:22 TRUE. 04:32:30 I mean, 04:32:34 Sure, they attacked us on 9/11. 04:32:52 KK, we should stop being so political probably, lol. 04:32:55 It was just terrorists using Islam as an excuse. 04:33:00 ^^^ 04:33:03 You're so wise. 04:33:29 The same thing is done with Christianity historically. Religion is always used as an excuse to justify things even when it actually forbids it. 04:33:51 Yes, people have killed people in the name of Christianity before. 04:33:52 Also, Muslims make up the majority of terrorism deaths. 04:34:05 Yet the far right isn't going around saying "Ban all Christians" 04:34:16 I mean, tbf, I'm Christian myself. 04:34:25 Because the far-right tends to be more conservative Christian as well. 04:34:27 But I ain't gonna lie and say Christian terrorism doesn't happen. 04:34:40 Look, we need to move on! 04:34:41 Hell, I think even atheists have been extreme in some cases. 04:34:45 ^ 04:35:08 No religion actually promotes violence. It's just some individuals claiming it to excuse it. 04:35:20 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 04:35:29 I mean 04:35:47 Islam pretty explicitly promotes violence against women 04:35:56 I mean, to be fair, 04:36:04 So does the Old Testament of the Christian bible. 04:36:20 True 04:36:27 I did not say Christians are blameless 04:36:36 Kocka pm 04:36:39 Korra* 04:36:42 There is NO Kocka. 04:37:11 ? 04:37:12 Autocorrect mistake. Sir 04:37:16 I got called Kocka on ESB the other day. 04:38:21 And one time someone said "Korea and Mime in chat, nice." 04:38:21 And Mime was like "Kocka Korea or Korra Korea?" Lol. 04:38:26 Hello, Kocka. 04:38:29 Bible: Thou shalt not kill. 04:38:29 Quran: …whosoever killeth a human being… it shall be as if he had killed all mankind, and whoso saveth the life of one, it shall be as if he had saved the life of all mankind… 04:38:33 Sorry, late reply. 04:38:40 That late af. 04:38:41 But true. 04:38:47 And like 04:38:59 All of the Abramic religions come from the same source. 04:39:16 ISIS violates the law of Islam. Some "Islamic" state they are. 04:39:43 Ah 04:39:50 Ah. 04:40:23 I really need to head out. 04:40:28 Indeed. 04:40:29 Bye. 04:40:36 I ain't leaving yet. 04:40:39 gtg to bed night 04:40:45 I'm talking to a cute girl on DIscord. 04:40:50 Leavinf soon though. 04:40:51 Bye bye Messey 04:40:52 *leaving 04:40:55 -!- TheKorraFanatic was kicked from Special:Chat by Messenger of Heaven 04:40:56 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 04:40:57 Of Kessey 04:41:01 Ah. 04:41:06 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 04:41:13 Keavin* 04:41:15 Korra go to bed 04:41:19 We agreed NEVER to do that again, MOH. 04:41:22 And another thing I'd like to add is that the far-right suddenly go "oh, Muslims oppress women". That is hilarious coming from them considering that I often see them blame rape victims for rape because of their clothing as opposed to the actual rapist. 04:41:25 Please don't violate the staff guidelines! 04:41:30 MOK* 04:41:32 Let's not discuss rape. 04:41:38 Sorry. 04:41:54 But the point still stands. 04:41:55 Just not a topic for chat. 04:41:55 Dude what are you talking about? @Jack 04:41:56 True. 04:42:11 get your ass to bed 04:42:19 To be fair, I have some criticisms of Islam, but not as much as the far right does. 04:42:35 lol. 04:42:44 Criticism =/= Discrimination 04:42:44 I criticise religion but I don't discriminate those who believe in it. 04:42:55 Like the same criticisms I have against Islam for violence towards women, I have against most religions, including my own. 04:43:20 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 04:43:45 Okay, someone is telling to continue this tomorrow. 04:43:47 Actually, i likes Muslims rules. Except some rules. 04:43:51 So I must head out. 13:02:35 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:02:38 -!- BlackQuinn has joined Special:Chat 13:02:43 Lag got me 13:02:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:03:01 Yay BQ joined the chat again. 13:03:13 * BlackQuinn kicks lag 13:04:23 Poopy lag 13:04:59 Actually I'm confused that whats the last name of MOK in fb? @Korra 13:05:28 Sorry but really confused 13:05:41 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:06:23 (wave) 13:06:47 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:06:51 Welcome back @Falco o/ 13:07:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:07:20 Mess! (wave) 13:07:27 SIS 13:07:34 * Messenger_of_Heaven tackle hugs Quinn 13:07:37 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 13:07:37 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 13:07:49 * BlackQuinn hugs Mess tightly 13:08:00 * TheKorraFanatic action verb. 13:08:16 hey messe o/ 13:08:27 Hey Messenger of Keavin o/ 13:08:35 I missed you (blush) 13:09:17 Kk. 13:09:46 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 13:10:37 aww, how nice 13:10:42 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:11:41 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:12:08 Hey (wave) 13:12:22 Aii! <3 13:12:31 Hi! ^^ 13:12:36 sWorld's best girl just entered the chat. 13:12:43 Hey Auii o/ 13:12:47 Pm Messey 13:12:48 Nope! 13:12:51 Here is no Auii. 13:13:01 Aii* 13:13:04 Hey Aiihuan (wave) 13:13:08 Autocorrect mistake 13:13:08 Hey Aii o/ 13:13:17 Pleased to meetcha! 13:13:22 da fuck is Auii 13:13:29 Idk. 13:13:34 Ohh. 13:13:34 Hi! Pleasure to meet you as well, BlackQuinn. c: 13:13:39 Auii is Aii's evil twin. 13:13:50 D: 13:14:01 does she hate BTS? 13:14:05 I wonder if Auii is just as cute. C:< 13:14:06 Yes. 13:14:10 Auii HATES BTS. 13:14:15 She MUST be attacked, then. 13:14:19 Sure. 13:14:21 Uhmm 13:14:24 >:c 13:14:26 Ah? Who's Auii? 13:14:28 I almost joined ESB. 13:14:31 Then went like "Oh" 13:14:43 : p 13:14:52 Cute, 13:14:56 * . 13:15:15 Nope. 13:15:21 -!- 6f5e4d has joined Special:Chat 13:15:23 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has left Special:Chat 13:15:26 Yep! 13:15:29 Hey 6f! 13:15:32 Welcome, 6f5e4d. 13:15:45 welcome 6f5e4d3c2b1a o/ 13:15:55 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 13:16:12 hey 6f long time no see. 13:16:21 o/ 13:16:47 * Messenger_of_Heaven hugs James 13:16:59 * Jamesb1 hugs messe 13:17:19 Aww 13:17:19 o/ 13:17:21 Hey (wave) 13:17:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:17:24 * TheKorraFanatic action verb. 13:17:31 That came late. 13:19:36 -!- Chase McFly has joined Special:Chat 13:19:48 Wb Chase 13:19:53 I'm back. 13:20:08 Hi, 6Falco. 13:20:12 Welcome, Chase McFly. 13:20:29 Hello, Mess. 13:20:32 Hello, Korra. 13:20:38 All you others. 13:20:45 Yo 13:20:52 Wb McFlyy 13:21:02 Mess do you like having Quinna round again? 13:21:11 Quinna. 13:21:15 The new form of Quinn. 13:21:18 XD 13:21:22 Another evil twin?! D: 13:21:23 Lol. 13:21:35 Another evil twin I guess 13:21:37 D: 13:21:40 Kk. 13:21:42 i wonder if i have an evil twin 13:21:44 I was testing. 13:21:50 Ignore the D: 13:21:52 oh wait, i am the evil twin 13:21:53 XD 13:21:53 Quinn is my evil twin 13:22:06 * Aiihuan does not ignore the D:. 13:22:07 I need an evil twin. (therp) 13:22:09 quinn is the evil one? 13:22:20 Aii, want to be attacked? :[[]]) 13:22:22 * BlackQuinn grins 13:22:28 XD 13:22:39 yes she is 13:22:41 Quinn is the twin of Kevin. 13:22:43 also 13:22:45 Messey* 13:22:49 she is not!!! 13:22:50 I meant 13:22:54 What? 13:22:56 who is Kevin!!! 13:22:59 I am not 13:23:03 Who is kevin? 13:23:12 ^^^ 13:23:14 Kevin is Kevin. 13:23:15 Duh. 13:23:27 Keavin* 13:23:29 There should like 13:23:34 who tf is this dude tryin' to steal my sis 13:23:38 be an Uncloypedia page about Kevin. 13:24:47 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 13:25:04 * BlackQuinn takes out her FN SCAR 13:25:22 FN Scar? 13:25:26 Yeah who's trying to steal me from sis 13:25:28 XD 13:25:43 Huh??? 13:25:58 An assault rifle 13:26:03 XD 13:26:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:26:20 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 13:26:24 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 13:26:29 -!- BlackQuinn has joined Special:Chat 13:26:30 Kevin is! 13:26:35 wait 13:26:40 is Kevin Google? 13:26:41 Damn lag 13:26:46 Ah. 13:26:47 So, 13:26:50 Kevin IS Google. 13:26:58 get em 13:27:01 Google IS Kevin? 13:27:05 Gosh 13:27:06 XD 13:27:09 I'm sorry, 13:27:15 But it's time we fucking add RUC here! 13:27:16 wait, lets find out first 13:27:24 RUC? 13:27:30 True. 13:27:33 Never korra 13:27:36 No. 13:27:45 Yes! 13:27:46 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 13:27:47 Let's change her gender to male and rename her Eric. 13:27:50 Come comrades, 13:27:51 Huh???? 13:27:53 No! 13:28:00 Eric or bust, Korra. 13:28:01 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:28:05 Nope! 13:28:06 Hey SF o/ 13:28:07 No deal! 13:28:07 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/329907907749609472/432532030475993089/unknown.png 13:28:10 Who is RUC? 13:28:14 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:28:15 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 13:28:18 Random unknown chick. 13:28:21 10/10 best name. 13:28:23 some edgy character korra named 13:28:26 Eric's replacement. 13:28:27 made* 13:28:28 There is no edge. 13:28:29 XD 13:28:31 "Random Unknown Chick" 13:28:38 That's hot 13:28:45 There is nothing wrong with the name "Eric" though. 13:28:46 Huh???? 13:28:51 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:28:58 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:29:06 when i grow up,Im going to marry random unknown chick (blush) 13:29:10 :P 13:29:15 Good luck on that. 13:29:20 Chase wth why are you in love with Eric it wasn't needed let go 13:29:21 thank 13:29:24 Random Unknown Chick sounds hot 13:29:25 Erica, as I will call her :P 13:29:26 XD 13:30:00 one day, i'll fall in llove with random unknown chick 13:30:01 True, BlackQuinn. 13:30:01 RUC was made to be hot. That's why she looks like Tiffany. 13:30:08 oh 13:30:09 nvm 13:30:11 " 13:30:21 Mess, I am messing around. 13:30:25 it was a useless page and character that was never used that Scar made 13:30:26 Geez louise. 13:30:38 Sis 13:30:39 Fu, Mess. 13:30:44 Hey! 13:30:48 :O 13:31:00 What's wrong with him 13:31:01 Louise is my grandmas name (think) 13:31:04 -!- Chase McFly was banned from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 13:31:05 idk 13:31:07 Quinn is ready to attack 13:31:08 Chase is just 13:31:09 Chase 13:31:15 Move on, guys. 13:31:24 * BlackQuinn flips her hair 13:31:27 gawd 13:31:32 so] 13:31:40 is there any popcorn left? 13:31:47 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:31:47 No 13:31:47 (popcorn) 13:31:49 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:31:52 :( 13:32:02 Kidding 13:32:09 -!- Glasia has joined Special:Chat 13:32:09 XD 13:32:11 Yay! 13:32:23 welcome glasia 13:32:28 Yo Glasia (wave) 13:32:30 (wave2) 13:32:32 o/ 13:32:54 Welcome, Glasia. 13:33:06 How are you? 13:33:15 Ugh, Discord is lagging. 13:33:17 I'm good, you? 13:33:24 Nice. c: 13:33:56 I'm great 13:34:19 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 13:34:22 So many people in chat 13:34:30 (content) 13:35:04 Me too. 13:35:17 Huh??? 13:35:19 Oh, never mind. 13:35:47 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 13:35:50 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:36:02 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:37:04 -!- Divinity06 has joined Special:Chat 13:37:21 Yooo (wave2) 13:37:31 Oh 13:37:40 I have found amazing images. 13:37:43 And shown all of them to Aii. :} 13:37:49 Cool 13:37:56 ; - ; 13:38:32 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:38:44 a dreaded day is in 9 days 13:39:04 Nope 13:39:10 Yup 13:39:14 Nope. 13:39:15 XD 13:39:18 ur birthday is a happy thing 13:39:20 Yup 13:39:23 no 13:39:23 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/333461545080061954/432534385875615744/unknown.png 13:39:29 see, u agree 13:39:37 Nope, Korra! 13:39:40 (giggle) 13:39:41 how you know i was talking about my birthday <,< 13:39:48 Yes, Aii! 13:39:55 ur birthday is in 9 days 13:40:01 Wait 13:40:01 No, Korra! >:c 13:40:08 Yes, Aii! >:c 13:40:24 No, Korra! >:C 13:40:36 Yes, Aii! >:C 13:40:38 >:C 13:40:43 >:C 13:40:45 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DaPgrpFU8AMX4s0.jpg < 3 13:40:49 Fite me. >:C 13:40:53 Sure. >:c 13:41:00 When and where? >:C 13:41:04 how nice 13:41:19 DM! Now! >:C 13:41:33 Sure! >:C 13:43:22 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:43:26 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:43:58 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 13:43:59 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:44:37 have fun u two 13:44:44 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:44:51 XD 13:45:02 > . > 13:45:08 > . > 13:45:17 o.o 13:45:19 " 13:45:24 owo 13:45:49 Never do owo again. 13:45:49 Owo is to be suppressed. 13:45:58 Nope 13:46:00 Okay. owo 13:46:04 Cute, Aii. 13:46:11 Nope. owo 13:46:47 suppressed? 13:46:49 owo 13:47:34 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 13:47:50 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 13:48:06 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 13:48:26 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 13:48:34 Kk. 13:49:08 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 13:49:49 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 13:49:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 13:50:16 Nah, never mind 13:50:23 It doesn't matter 13:50:23 It would probably be best not to discuss drama. 13:50:30 Korra is a girl it seems 13:50:31 I was not 13:50:36 Sis PM me now 13:50:37 No! @Mess 13:50:51 Sorry bout that Korra 13:50:58 13:50:58 Aiihuan - Today at 8:45 AM 13:50:58 :o 13:51:03 Aii's reaction on Discord was priceless. 13:51:14 .. 13:52:15 Comes comrades, 13:52:20 let's discuss the future of TDL. 13:52:58 Let's have Sterling Heron changed a lot 13:54:26 why did quinn leve? 13:54:31 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 13:56:06 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 13:56:17 o/ 13:56:40 Aii! ,<3 13:56:45 > . > 13:57:01 Hi, the one whose avatar is not better than mine. < 3 13:57:05 Why the > . > 13:57:12 Hi, the one whose avatar is not better than mine. 13:57:16 < . < 13:57:29 Cute. 14:00:11 Hi, everyone whose avatar is not better than mine. 14:00:15 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:00:32 My avatar is better @James 14:00:33 > . > 14:00:40 Mine is the best. 14:01:00 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 14:01:03 Nope 14:01:13 Hey Loud (RobinL 14:01:19 *(Robin) 14:01:36 o/ 14:01:45 Hello, Nerdhuan 14:02:04 9:01 14:02:04 TheKorraFanatic 14:02:04 It seems multiple users fled the chat. 14:02:04 Wb, Loyg. 14:02:04 9:01 14:02:04 Loygansono55 14:02:04 <3 14:02:05 Huh???? 14:02:08 Why did he do that! 14:02:20 Idk 14:02:22 lmao- 14:02:25 KK, TheNerdFanatic 14:02:37 Who did he direct that too? 14:02:43 Me! 14:02:53 -!- BlackQuinn has joined Special:Chat 14:02:57 LOL 14:03:00 Weird 14:03:01 Gosh 14:03:12 Lag is killing me on discord 14:03:17 Naquib 14:03:17 Damn I'm lagging high time 14:03:17 9:02 14:03:17 TheKorraFanatic 14:03:17 Good, good. 14:03:27 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 14:03:36 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 14:03:39 wb Quinn o/ 14:03:42 Hey o/ 14:03:43 hey GTA O/ 14:03:47 Yo 14:03:54 Welcome back to here Quinn 14:03:59 Hey GTA (Robin) 14:04:07 Hey Falco 14:05:35 Look, 14:05:41 Yes 14:05:47 Korra is saying "Welcome" on CCC ! 14:05:49 oh, loud's here 14:05:52 ah well 14:05:53 :P 14:06:10 hello, i am squiddleward 14:06:11 I'm not on CC so i can't see 14:06:19 Aii must join CCC. 14:06:52 kocka called aiihuan adorable 14:06:58 Korra is acting different on Community Central Chat 14:07:00 I SAW. 14:07:03 Oops, caps. 14:07:07 rip kocka 14:08:15 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 14:08:19 Loud... :[[]]) 14:08:26 :) 14:08:29 Gtg 14:08:30 o/ 14:08:33 See ya 14:08:35 Take care Quinn 14:08:36 bye quinn o. 14:08:39 * o/ 14:08:43 Welcome, Alex.spare o/ 14:08:46 see u next time o/ 14:08:52 hey alex o/ 14:09:01 busy busy chat I see 14:09:03 9:06 14:09:03 Spongebobvstheloudhouse 14:09:03 Korra is acting different on Community Central Chat 14:09:04 Huh??? 14:09:08 Huh???? 14:09:18 Hush. >:c 14:09:30 Are you, Korra? 14:09:37 Maybe. 14:09:48 Okay then. 14:09:54 I usually act like a bot there that answers questions as soon as they're asked. > . > 14:11:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 14:11:01 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:11:01 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 14:11:01 I think "often" 14:11:01 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:11:48 MOM 14:11:54 ?! 14:11:58 ...What. 14:12:03 Huh?? 14:12:18 Just... 14:12:21 Hush. >:C 14:12:30 Don't mimic Aii! 14:12:34 This avatar is awesome. 14:12:38 I should keep this forever. 14:12:49 Nope! 14:12:57 Who is dat girl in your avatar Korra? 14:12:59 yeh, you look great korra 14:13:02 Tiffany. 14:13:03 c: 14:13:04 @GTA 14:13:04 its him :P 14:13:10 Oh yes, 14:13:12 Oh i shoulda known 14:13:18 Because someone this avatar is a white male. 14:13:20 Omg, Korra, you are Tiffany?! D: 14:13:20 Ik he's a fanatic of Tiffany 14:13:21 *somehow 14:13:27 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 14:13:28 korrra, you're a white male? 14:13:34 Well duh. 14:13:51 Welcome, DerpyNecron. 14:13:59 Good da-oh god 14:13:59 Maybe 14:13:59 o/ 14:14:05 But i'm 100% white. 14:14:08 "oh god" 14:14:09 Korra why 14:14:14 It was Aii's fault! 14:14:28 What was my fault! 14:14:35 Do not worry, I will return to my old avatar soon. 14:14:36 @korra have u and aii seen each other 14:14:40 Nope. 14:14:41 Huh??? 14:14:44 Why does everyone ask that! 14:14:48 I'm out 14:14:49 Ikr. : p 14:14:52 Head out. o/ 14:14:56 Nobody online has seen my picture, in fact. 14:15:01 Dubious. 14:15:05 Nope! 14:15:07 He didn't like the Tiffany icon. > . > 14:15:17 Nice. : p 14:15:29 Well you said everyone @Korra 14:15:32 I'm not asking it. 14:15:36 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:15:42 Imagine if Huan was bald 14:15:44 ! 14:15:46 Kk. 14:16:03 ...What. 14:16:12 But literally, 14:16:17 WHY does everyone ask us that! 14:16:22 Oh, back to old one. : p 14:16:25 He changed his avatar back lol 14:16:27 sThough I bet Aii is really cute. 14:16:30 True, GTA. 14:16:31 Nope. 14:17:00 I am sorry, for I must maintain professionalism here. 14:17:00 No more Tiffany! >:C 14:17:03 ssadly. 14:17:13 Yay! 14:17:15 Nice. 14:17:15 Good 14:17:37 I must also go back to being a bot on CCC! 14:17:42 Nope! >:c 14:17:52 Ironic that I once was a bot on CCC. 14:18:00 Ironic 14:18:05 Welcome back Serious Korra 14:18:14 Nope, bring your bot to CCC 14:18:15 Welcome, Jamesb1. 14:18:17 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:18:32 Can you bring your bot to CCC Korra? 14:18:38 No. 14:18:39 into* 14:18:43 Okay. 14:18:53 It's against the rules to bring bot accounts into CCC. 14:19:07 Well my guess is Loud was joking. 14:20:30 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:21:05 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:21:13 Look, 14:21:20 MCR and I are talking about something amazing 14:21:43 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:23:03 Hey, Aii. 14:23:18 Hiii. c: 14:23:47 Hey, nerd 14:24:00 You guys saw a rare glimpse of non-serious Korra. 14:24:00 So did CCC. 14:24:01 This must never happen again. 14:24:16 Whyyy. :C 14:24:34 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 14:24:34 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 14:24:39 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:24:43 Whyyyy 14:24:46 WHYYY 14:25:03 Because. 14:25:11 KKK 14:25:32 Let's not do that abbreviation. 14:25:55 Gtg 14:25:59 Take care bye 14:26:01 o/ 14:26:04 Head out. o/ 14:26:28 -!- GTAFan86 has left Special:Chat 14:26:37 Cars and spiders are amazing 14:26:55 I hate spiders. 14:27:13 and also planes 14:27:32 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:28:16 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 14:29:25 BQ has been left from chat. 14:29:30 :( 14:29:39 mhm 14:31:14 Sad, 6f left 14:31:59 https://www.koreaboo.com/uncategorized/15-things-taeyeon-did-thatll-make-you-fall-in-love-instantly/ 14:32:03 < . < 14:32:17 Who showed you that. 14:32:22 Some cute girl. 14:32:31 Nope. 14:33:06 Raini Rodriguez is better than K-Pop 14:33:31 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:33:32 > . >>> 14:34:49 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 14:35:29 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 14:35:49 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:35:58 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 14:36:19 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:37:22 Sad, people are leaving chat 14:39:03 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:39:33 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:39:39 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:43:00 -!- Aiihuan has joined Special:Chat 14:43:20 Aii! <3 14:43:25 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:43:50 I was looking at something really nice and my laptop crashed. 14:43:53 ; - ; 14:43:59 Tiffany pictures? 14:44:07 Nope! 14:44:17 What then! 14:44:35 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 14:44:48 Here is your hint: Something hot. c: 14:44:51 Ohhh. 14:44:54 Huan, why must you be so weird 14:44:55 sA selfie? 14:44:57 No! 14:45:02 >:c 14:45:23 sWe both know it's true. > . > 14:45:35 ~~Ah, but I do not. :}~~ 14:45:37 Oops. 14:45:40 Not Discord. < . < 14:45:43 Cute. 14:46:15 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 14:46:17 My laptop is still being laggy- 14:46:23 boo laptop 14:46:24 Good. 14:46:31 I guess that was too handsome for it. :{ 14:46:33 Good, now I can laugh at your pain 14:46:39 ; - ; 14:46:55 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 14:47:59 Huan is a HUGE meme 14:48:06 Nope. 14:48:06 No. 14:48:10 And here is no Huan. c: 14:48:12 She's not a meme at all. 14:48:48 sI'm sorry, 14:48:57 sBut I liked my Tiffany icon. > . > 14:48:59 Well, 14:49:07 Your Tiffany icon must be destroyed 14:49:13 You can get back to it, Korra. < . < 14:49:19 Noope! 14:49:22 Yep! 14:49:23 *Nope! 14:49:27 Yeep! 14:49:28 Well, 14:49:33 You must stop 14:49:44 I'm apparently held to a higher standard than everyone else! > . > 15:02:54 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 15:02:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:02:55 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:03:02 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 15:03:18 Wtf is going on in CCC! 15:03:30 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:03:44 Craziness. 15:03:51 Ikr. 15:03:53 And Kocka headed out on CC 15:04:11 !updatelogs 15:04:11 True. 15:04:11 And Mendes is stopping it. : p 15:04:13 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~9 to log page). 15:04:21 I am 80% sure they are gonna get banned. 15:04:30 Mendes is a great chat moderator, tbh. 15:04:30 As I was saying to Mess last night irl, he's doing well for not moderating a chat before. 15:04:33 Now Slendy missed over an hour of chat! 15:04:37 Good. 15:04:44 Yep, Mendes is great. 15:04:49 Ah yes, I forgot Q's PM. 15:04:58 Yep! 15:05:05 Yep, Mendes is great 15:05:26 Tell me, 15:05:36 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 15:05:37 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 15:05:40 * Aiihuan quietly observes madness on CCC. c: 15:05:41 http://prntscr.com/j2iczw Slendy broke 15:05:56 Tell me, 15:06:08 What is pi? 15:06:15 As in 15:06:17 Actually, never mind. 15:06:20 π? 15:06:21 Saying pi would spam the chat, LOL. 15:06:22 3.1415 15:06:34 ∏ 15:07:00 I'm cleaning the tell log 15:07:02 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 15:07:03 I must keep this avatar. 15:07:06 I feel mighty. C:< 15:07:14 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 15:07:24 Nice. c:< 15:07:44 Oh no 15:07:45 Never mind 15:08:00 You don't just say "oh no" and then go like "Never mind!" 15:08:11 I almost fired 6 shots on DuckHunt with no duck 15:08:17 But then my weapon jammed on the first one so I didn't lose any exp 15:08:17 Good. 15:08:47 Tell me, 15:08:59 What would Sayu think of this avatar? 15:09:57 Want me to tell her? :P 15:10:03 Nope! 15:10:09 http://prntscr.com/j2ieep Lol. 15:10:31 That reminded me 15:10:39 Oh, that reminds me. 15:10:43 The other day Pyro told Syde to "calm his mammaries" 15:10:47 I never replied to Sayu's DM. 15:10:48 From like 15:10:50 4 days ago. 15:10:56 that screenshot is relatable 15:11:06 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Special:Chat 15:11:15 Hi Ember 15:11:50 http://prntscr.com/j2if71 Me. 15:12:57 lol 15:13:09 Mess PM 15:14:11 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:15:06 Messenger of Heaven 15:15:07 I see you're not away now (eyes) 15:15:10 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 15:15:12 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 15:15:44 I just joined ERB and went like "Welcome" 15:15:56 ERB? 15:16:01 Oh yeah 15:16:04 Epic Rap Battles 15:16:11 Messenger of Heaven, last chance to respond to PM 15:16:12 10:15 15:16:12 TheKorraFanatic 15:16:12 Welcome. 15:16:13 10:15 15:16:13 Loygansono55 15:16:13 It's a Korra :O 15:16:13 10:15 15:16:13 TheKorraFanatic 15:16:13 Yes, it me. 15:16:16 Or you might be kicked :P 15:16:35 No! 15:16:40 We agreed no more kicking! 15:16:46 Nope! (rofl) 15:16:50 I almost screamed "No!" on CCC. 15:16:59 Scream. c: 15:17:37 ...That sounded odd. 15:17:49 Not really, but KKKK. 15:18:02 10 more seconds @Messenger of Heaven 15:18:08 No! 15:18:14 I will do something if you do this! 15:18:22 10 more seconds until what. 15:18:23 -!- Messenger of Heaven was kicked from Special:Chat by Qstlijku 15:18:24 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 15:18:27 oH- 15:18:29 -!- Qstlijku was kicked from Special:Chat by TheKorraFanatic 15:18:31 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 15:18:32 Uh. 15:18:34 No more! 15:18:35 -!- Qstlijku was kicked from Special:Chat by Qstlijku 15:18:38 rip 15:18:40 Good. 15:18:58 its so interesting when u replace "kick" with "kill" 15:19:02 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 15:19:30 4:16 15:19:30 Qstlijku 15:19:30 Or you might be killed :P 15:19:30 4:16 15:19:30 TheKorraFanatic 15:19:30 No! 15:19:30 We agreed no more killing! 15:19:36 CCC is on fire, I see. c: 15:19:38 lol 15:19:40 lmao- 15:19:41 Wtf, lmao. 15:20:10 That was the best conversation in chat and it didn't even happen. 15:20:28 :P 15:20:52 ^ 15:21:48 You know, 15:21:53 -!- The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has joined Special:Chat 15:21:57 We need someone from South Korea to be a TDL member. 15:22:02 Welcome, The Ultimate Dragon Slayer. 15:22:27 thanks sir 15:22:44 Why does everyone call me "Sir" now! 15:22:49 idk 15:22:54 Why, indeed, sir? 15:24:19 Gotta go now 15:24:19 Bye 15:24:22 Like this: http://prntscr.com/j2ijli 15:24:23 o/ 15:24:24 Head out. o/ 15:24:24 your majesty King Korra 15:24:25 Sir Korra 15:24:42 Au revoir sir Qstlijku 15:26:33 is that German? 15:26:55 what? 15:27:04 its frnnch 15:27:09 *french 15:27:10 i think 15:27:24 But who is this dragon slayer dude 15:27:28 fascinating 15:27:33 a human being 15:27:56 He's been here for ages, Ember. 15:29:15 huh 15:29:19 I don't think I seen him before 15:29:30 and if I did then I don't recognize the name 15:29:43 He's Deevo. 15:30:23 ah 15:30:26 Devvo actually but that works as well lmao 15:30:37 Oh yeah. 15:31:22 CCC is so amusing. : p 15:31:29 True. 15:33:00 I did something unforgivable. ;- ; 15:33:06 I saw. > . > 15:33:13 Attack me... ; - ; 15:33:22 Nope! 15:33:23 I had to do it in CCC of all places. ; - ; 15:33:31 I can't attack the world's best (censored)! 15:33:51 Please do. ; - ; 15:34:18 No. ;; - ;;; 15:34:20 gtg ; - ; 15:34:22 what happened 15:34:28 Nothing happened! 15:34:31 Nothing did! 15:34:38 I was just... uh. 15:34:39 I did it! 15:34:39 k 15:34:39 Nothing! >:c 15:34:41 bye aii o/ 15:34:53 She said "BS" on CCC. 15:34:58 ah 15:35:04 Korra! >:C 15:35:07 doesnt seem too bad 15:35:15 ...Do not tell more. 15:35:17 just a lil mistake, 15:35:18 Pls, Korra. :C 15:35:25 Sure, Aii. <4 15:35:26 youre only hooman 15:35:27 >4 15:35:29 >3 15:35:33 <3 15:35:34 Tf 15:35:39 <2 15:35:40 No, there is more than saying "BS", James. 15:35:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 15:35:43 But let's forget! 15:36:00 She meant to say "BTS", but said "BS". 15:36:10 Korra! ; - ; 15:36:16 Why did you betray meeee. 15:36:17 Aii! ; - ; 15:36:24 ;;;; - ;;;;; 15:36:28 I know that 15:36:30 note I saved the bs moment on my onenote 15:36:34 omg lol 15:36:35 :O 15:36:37 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:36:39 I would never betray you, Aii. 15:36:40 omg, nooo! 15:36:46 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:36:50 Nothing happened, pleaseee. ; - ; 15:36:56 > . > 15:36:58 umm 15:37:04 Nothing did happen 15:37:05 Aiiii. 15:37:11 u just made a spelling mistake 15:37:12 Why did /you/ betray me? 15:37:19 Did not. >:c 15:37:24 Now byeee. 15:37:25 And to think, I called you the world's best (censored)! 15:37:32 What did I do! 15:37:33 When will I get over my fear of saying that word! 15:37:42 girlfriend? 15:37:56 I almost did a keyboard smash@ 15:37:57 *! 15:38:09 lmao 15:38:12 Byeeee. c: 15:38:16 Byeee. <3 15:38:17 https://www.koreaboo.com/buzz/every-time-bts-jin-gone-viral-just-damn-handsome/ 15:38:18 Everyone enjoy. 15:38:21 Nope. 15:38:25 Bad girlfriend! >:C 15:38:27 Omg, Isa id it! 15:38:30 au revoir Aii 15:38:32 Or 15:38:33 Yay! 15:38:34 I said it. 15:38:49 What is proper yyping? 15:38:50 *typing 15:38:51 -!- Aiihuan has left Special:Chat 15:38:55 Fuck. 15:39:42 Aii. ;; - ;; 15:40:01 Okay, with her gone, 15:40:05 I must return to Serious Korra. 15:40:59 bye Crazy Korra o/ 15:41:02 -!- The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has left Special:Chat 15:41:06 hey serious Korra o/ 15:41:13 Or as South said "Now you will MOD" 15:41:20 Ah yes. 15:41:22 With her gone, 15:41:24 I will bMOD. 15:42:01 Aii. ;; - ;; 15:42:05 serious kora exists? 15:42:10 Yes. 15:42:12 I thought it was just grumpy kora and crazy kora 15:42:18 He mainly lives in Community Central chat. 15:42:26 no, louisiana 15:42:54 and not esb chat anymore 15:43:03 True. 15:43:10 Serious Korra moved out of ESB. 15:43:11 no thats not korra, its Some Random Dude 15:43:33 -!- Anonminati has joined Special:Chat 15:44:50 -!- The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has joined Special:Chat 15:49:13 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 15:49:23 Welcome, MCR-The-Orange. 15:49:29 Welcome. 15:49:49 Tell me, 15:49:54 What do you think of my avatar? 15:50:12 It's cool. 15:50:33 -!- Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined Special:Chat 15:50:44 It's garbage 15:50:59 Tragic. 15:51:09 Welcome, Spongebobvstheloudhouse. 15:51:16 -!- Anonminati has left Special:Chat 15:51:49 My icon must be changed. 15:52:14 no your name color must be I can barely see it! 15:52:27 Can you see my name good? 15:52:50 Yes, I can. 15:53:07 ok 15:53:13 I can barely see your name 15:53:28 http://prntscr.com/j2iudd 15:54:32 Korra, when you have the chance, can you change my username color to #5499C7 15:55:24 Sure. 15:55:29 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 15:55:37 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 15:57:10 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 15:59:08 Test 15:59:35 -!- MCR-The-Orange has joined Special:Chat 16:02:34 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:05:02 -!- The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has joined Special:Chat 16:05:38 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:07:04 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:08:53 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:09:55 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:12:22 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:12:49 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 16:13:11 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:13:36 -!- GTAFan86 has joined Special:Chat 16:13:38 -!- MCR-The-Orange has left Special:Chat 16:13:40 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 16:19:43 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:24:18 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:35:40 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 16:37:17 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 16:42:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:45:39 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 16:45:42 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 16:47:00 -!- BlackQuinn has joined Special:Chat 16:47:54 -!- BlackQuinn has left Special:Chat 16:58:56 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:59:03 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:00:16 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 17:02:51 Chat cleared. 17:02:57 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 17:03:12 Leave Knlthmln 17:03:18 No. 17:03:23 I will not leave her. 21:34:10 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:34:17 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 21:35:58 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 21:42:20 Welcome, SlendyBot. 21:42:20 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 21:43:06 Hey (Robin) 21:45:24 Fascinatin' 21:47:00 So, it seems that the main TDL RP is frozen. 21:47:00 But both SoE and TPU are doing fine. 21:48:51 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 21:49:00 The Parallel Universe. 21:49:00 It's a non-canon RP currently happening. 21:49:16 Anyways I believe SoE is working due to the experience and writing talent of the roleplayers. 21:50:20 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 21:50:25 ye. 21:51:04 Probably. 21:51:16 Should like, 21:51:29 we just pause the main RP until the Comrades project is done? 21:51:51 Yes 21:52:45 I agree with freezy 21:53:28 a truth which I don't enjoy saying s that poor or inexperience rpers can slow down a rp 21:53:34 *is 21:53:34 I would like a link to the Parallel Universe at once. 21:53:38 ^ 21:53:41 The guide will help; DN. 21:53:46 Indeed 21:53:49 I'll get it. 21:54:03 It is important not to scare away our fellow users if they do not have the experience, but rather provide programs and document to educate them. 21:54:17 Such a thing will facilitate the growth of the roleplay and Wiki. 21:54:31 It will also be important that the roleplayers that are experienced and do partake are active. 21:54:44 We will make sure to use CMFs understudies thing to keep it moving. 21:54:47 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000112/r/3087114683493286790 21:55:12 I see that such a roleplay has been going on for weeks without my notice. 21:55:15 Let's take a look. 21:55:19 My question is: 21:55:41 Did CMF ask Freezy first to make Gabriel an antagonist of that RP? 21:56:41 south, those are very wise words 21:57:38 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 21:58:20 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 21:58:49 True. 21:58:51 He did not ask 21:59:07 The Comrades truly have been gaining more power as of late. 21:59:13 has* 21:59:16 Indeed 21:59:16 Which is indeed a good thing. 21:59:33 Sad. @Freezy 21:59:36 @Freezy message him about it 21:59:52 Comrades are pretty much neo-staff now tbh 22:00:08 It's too late for that, Falco 22:00:29 I see Gabriel is the God of Euclid. 22:00:34 s Blood! Blood! Blood! [/s[ 22:00:38 shit 22:01:21 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 22:01:47 Gabriel is certainly the most important human in history in TDL 22:01:53 -!- DerpyNecron has left Special:Chat 22:02:04 Correct. 22:02:06 !tell Chase McFly When you create a role-play, please make sure to have permission from a character's creator before you use said character. 22:02:16 !test] 22:02:18 Oh. 22:02:20 !tellon 22:02:22 South Ferry: !tell is now enabled 22:02:33 South Ferry: I'll tell Chase that the next time I see them. 22:02:33 !tell Chase McFly When you create a role-play, please make sure to have permission from a character's creator before you use said character. 22:02:33 !tell Chase McFly When you create a role-play, please make sure to have permission from a character's creator before you use said character. 22:02:33 ok 22:02:35 TheKorraFanatic: I'll tell Chase that the next time I see them. 22:02:40 (facepalm) 22:04:10 -!- DerpyNecron has joined Special:Chat 22:05:10 Whatever happened to that TDL companion project? 22:05:15 I believe we were working on it before. 22:05:26 Which? 22:05:34 5 kids wake up in a basement with amnesia, use clues to leave it, and discover they have supernatural abilities? 22:07:08 The CMF thing? 22:07:17 I think. 22:09:53 you mean the knock-off? 22:10:15 aka the supermarket ownbrand version of tdl 22:11:21 @Derpy more like Dollar Store version 22:11:56 I hope to see where that projects go, such small projects always intrest me. 22:12:04 Do we have any plans for the next week? 22:12:23 Yes. 22:12:26 Not to my knowledge 22:12:39 Continue to examine the pages and make needed changes and/or removals. 22:13:07 question 22:13:29 the staff reviews are in June right? 22:14:54 May 10. 22:15:21 Quite soon, if I do say so myself. 22:15:29 I presume all staff will be staying. 22:15:39 Perhaps, perhaps not. 22:15:52 Well, that depends 22:16:19 on factors which I will not mention to avoid starting drama 22:17:42 ping 22:17:45 reminds me of esb 22:17:47 *cough 22:27:31 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 22:34:11 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 22:39:19 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:45:57 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 22:46:14 I presume you all saw this new update? Administrators can now promote content moderators. 22:47:55 Yes, that happened ages ago. 22:48:21 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000138 What will be the future of this? 22:50:29 We'll have to wait and see. 22:52:40 -!- Downtown Freezy has joined Special:Chat 22:53:20 What depends, DerpyNecron? 22:54:10 Hmm? 22:54:26 Something depends on certain factors 22:54:30 ah yes 22:54:32 What is that something? 22:54:47 whether all staff stay in power post-reviews 22:54:55 Ah 22:56:35 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 2018 04 08